videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Super-Cool Edition/Cutscenes
Intro * (Begins with Manny and Sid walking down and they see Roshan, a baby lost in the forest.) * Sid: Look at him, he's okay. * Manny: Well, we'd better get moving. * (Manny grabs Roshan and puts him in his back and follows Sid along out of here. Diego appears and walks along too. Fading to black.) Giant Glyptodon Intro * (Manny, Sid and Diego walk along until they're blocked by an evil glyptodon. They all battle stance. Fading to black.) Giant Glyptodon Ending * (The glyptodon is beat and Manny, Sid and Diego feel happy.) * Diego: We have to move along faster until the humans come back. * Manny: The sooner we find them, the sooner I get rid of the baby. * (Manny, Sid and Diego walk along. Fading to black.) Sea Snake Intro * (Manny, Sid and Diego now go the last part of Level 2. A giant sea snake comes out of the water out of nowhere.) * Manny: What was that? * (Sea snake comes back. Sid becomes frightened.) * Sid: Oh, no! Don't eat me! * (Fading to black.) Sea Snake Ending * (The sea snake is done for and Manny, Sid and Diego jump for victory.) * Manny: That was impressive back there. * Sid: Really? * Diego: Yep. Let's get back to the next zone. * (They all walk together. Fading to black.) Carl and Frank Intro * (Manny, Sid and Diego then pass to a giant gap which is guarded by Carl and Frank, the rhinos.) * Manny: Oh, not again. * Sid: What's going on? * (Fading to black.) Carl and Frank Ending * (Carl and Frank are beaten and Sid does a victory pose. He follows to Manny and Diego.) * Sid: We did it! * Manny: Not yet, Sid. We have more bad guys to worry about. * (They walk to the next level. Fading to black.) Sleeping Armadillo Intro * (Manny, Sid and Diego now walk to the end which is blocked by a giant sleeping armadillo.) * Manny: Another block. Sid, Diego, you two stay here while I get this guy out. (Walks away. Fading to black.) Sleeping Armadillo Ending * (Manny, Sid and Diego see that the path is cleared, they do the victory pose. They all walk together. Fading to black.) Giant Eagle Intro * (Manny, Sid and Diego walk to the end. Now being guarded by a giant eagle and a yellow baby bird. Fading to black.) Giant Eagle Ending * (The eagle is now beaten. Manny, Sid and Diego now celebrate and walk together. Fading to black.) Moldy Snail Intro * (Manny, Sid and Diego now walk to the end which is blocked by a giant moldy snail.) * Manny: You got to be kidding me! I'll take care of this. (Walks away. Fading to black.) Moldy Snail Ending * (Manny, Sid and Diego see that the path is cleared, they do the victory pose. They all walk together. Fading to black.) Soto Intro * (Diego walks to the end of the path with two geysers and meets Soto.) * Soto: Hello, Diego. I was beginning to worry about you. * Diego: Well, really? I sort of ran away. * Soto: And let's see what you've got me. * (Manny with Roshan and Sid appear.) * Soto: You brought me a mammoth? Well done, Diego. Let's cut of its parts. * (Roshan hops two times.) * Soto: A baby! * Sid: Uh-oh. * Soto: You've really outdid yourself this time, Diego. * (Diego blocks the way.) * Soto: What are you doing? * Diego: Leave my friends alone. * Soto: Friends? Stop goofing around, I NEED THAT BABY! * (Sid runs away.) * Soto: Fine! I'll take down this mammoth, and when I'm done with this, I'll get the baby. * (Fading to black.) Ending * (Soto is beaten and Manny and Diego walk down. Sid comes too.) * Sid: Wait for me! * (Runar feels sad without his baby. Manny and Sid come. Runar starts to attack until Manny holds up the baby. Runar feels happy. Manny gives him the baby. Runar holds Roshan and walks away. Sid feels sad. Diego walks in.) * Diego: Save your breath, Sid. You have us. * Manny: Come on, let's go. * Sid: I'm feeling happy now. Let's go to the waterpark! You know, this whole "Ice Age" thing is getting old. You know what I could go for? "Global Warming!" * Manny: Give me a break. * (Ends with Manny with Sid on his back and Diego walking together with the credits showing up. After that ends with Scrat feeling so scared being alone without his acorn. He then goes right. Title appears with the saying, "The End.") Category:Other Stuff